


eyes on me eyes on you

by dadkage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kuroo is a Hopeless Case, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadkage/pseuds/dadkage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku picks up on Kuroo watching over him a little more than usual, and Kuroo tries really hard to pretend he's subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soliari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/gifts).



Kuroo was always a people watcher. Yaku understood this, and it was one of the things that made Kuroo the great player he was. He could read the smallest change of an attack, following through just as fast, catch the slightest hesitance and make use of it. His gaze had always been sharper than his grins. 

It was also what made him captain. He’d end up scanning his teammates during every practice, every match, to look for signs of strain or injury from playing too hard (or in Kenma’s case, the lack of such). It was probably because of Kenma that he had the habit, and Yaku couldn't complain. Kuroo watched after all of them, more hawk-like than cat-like, and the team couldn't think of anyone else as a better captain than him.

Recently though, Yaku had been feeling something different than the usual keen eye on him. It lingered in their classes together, followed him to the court, and trailed after him at the train station. If he didn't know it was Kuroo, he'd be more than a little unnerved, but all that he felt was confusion. He’d been training hard for the Interhigh, but not to the point of hurting himself. He had more foresight than that, because while he certainly bruised from it all, none of it was dangerous. There was no reason for Kuroo to be keeping such an eye on him. 

\---

“I feel like he's watching me way too closely.”

“Ooh? Maybe he likes you, Yaku-san!” 

There's a burst of laughter from the lowerclassmen as Yaku laid a chop on Lev’s head. He hadn't meant to drop his concern on his juniors, but it slipped from his mouth when Lev mentioned that the captain had been distracted lately, not watching the entire team with the clarity and intensity they had all grown accustomed to. For someone as airheaded as he was, Lev was far too attentive when it came to how much the upperclassmen grilled him in practice. He probably picked up the skill just to avoid anything but spiking practice. Yaku scoffed at the thought.

It wasn't like Yaku’s sexuality was a secret, but it certainly wasn't public knowledge. He told people as he felt safe to, and the team had been a part of that small circle of trust. It was terrifying at the time, but he kept as cool of a head as he did in-game, brushing off Yamamoto's question of what kind of girls he liked in a magazine with a disinterested shrug and a nonchalant, "Not everyone is into that kind of thing, Yamamoto." 

It was assumed he just didn't care about models or pin-ups for a while, and Yaku didn't mind, but an off-hand comment about how charming the Karasuno's third-year setter was after their first practice together set off a chain reaction of rumors and realizations. It was a relief to see most had shrugged it off and considered it irrelevant after the first few days, but Kuroo had had to sit down with the more boisterous of the team to make sure they'd stay discreet over the topic, a few asking one too many questions that Yaku couldn't find the ability to answer. No one fussed or asked after that, and Yaku never felt more grateful. 

"You can talk about how much Kuroo likes me after you do your rounds of flying falls around the gym." 

The doors slid open as Lev whined, rubbing his head where Yaku had smacked him. Yaku stretched to the side in an arc again.

"Oi oi, who's trash talking about my all-consuming love for Yaku?" 

Yaku snorted, eyes rolling before landing on Kuroo, tucking himself into his gym shoes with an all-too-familiar grin on his face, Kenma right behind him.

"I am. And don't encourage him, Lev's distracted enough during practice as it is." Yaku leaned to stretch his left side, untucked shirt lifting just the slightest. 

He felt Kuroo's gaze as he breezed past to stretch to Yaku's right. Kenma shadowed him, distancing themself from Lev's exuberant "Hello!" and immediate requests for spiking practice. Yaku didn't fail to catch the small nod Kenma gave at the greeting. As much as they all complained, Lev brought a bright energy that couldn't be ignored, even by someone as introverted as Kenma. Their setter had definitely made leaps with connecting to others on the team over the year, mostly thanks to Lev and small spiker from Karasuno they seemed so attached to. Yaku felt a rush of fondness as Kuroo spoke up again.

"Sorry Yaku, I simply can't let that go. I gotta protect your honor, even against yourself," Kuroo’s voice rang, a hand over his heart in a moment of dramatic flair. His body was stretched to his right to lean close to Yaku, arm curving in the air towards him, hand almost brushing against the other boy's. Yaku's face warmed at the strange intimacy of it, Kuroo's fingertips just touching his own when he stretches further. He pocketed the warm feeling into his memory before swiftly swinging an elbow into Kuroo's side. Kuroo wheezed.

"You can protect my honor when you finish getting Lev to do his training."  
Kuroo saluted weakly as Yaku walked off. 

He pretended not to catch Kuroo's eyes on court as many times as he did.

\---

“So you've been distracted.”

“Only because of how handsome you are- Oi, Inouka! Don't drag the net around!”

Kai laughed softly, dropping the volleyballs in his arms into the basket. “I think it'd be more fitting to say that to Yaku.”

Kuroo tossed the balls in his own arms into the basket after Kai. “I have no idea what you're talking about, Nobuyuki. Have you been drinking too much of the school’s tap water?”

Kai raised an eyebrow as the two walk towards the storage room, basket in tow. “Only as much as you.” 

“Now it sounds like you're the one watching people too much. Oh, Kenma did five more tosses than usual for Lev. See, that's me not being distracted.” Kuroo pointed a finger at him matter-of-factly, grinning.

“You're diverting the conversation, Testurou.” Kai raised both his eyebrows this time. “It's not just Morisuke and me who've caught on to it, the lowerclassmen are noticing it, too.” His eyes wandered across the gym, landing on Yaku chasing Yamamoto to fold the second net faster while the two others parked the basket into a corner of the room. “He's gonna ask you about it soon.” Kuroo exhaled deeply.

“I need the right time, I can't just say something like that to Yaku.” A hand clapped to Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Yaku isn't the type to wait.”

“Kuroo!” The captain jolted at Yaku’s voice. Kai squeezed his shoulder in comfort, murmuring a quick, “Nothing like the present,” before waving himself off to go speak to the coaches. 

Kuroo turned to see Yaku jogging towards him, water bottle in hand and towel draped over his shoulder. He braced himself.

“What can I do for you, my Highness?” Yaku swung a light kick to his shins. “Oof.”

“Not screw around first of all. Where were you today?”

“Lost in your eyes, of course.” Kuroo grinned, looking away from Yaku when he dropped the line. The irony wasn't lost on himself. Yaku gave him an unamused stare, unoccupied hand now resting on one hip.

“The only thing lost right now is your brain.” He paused. “Are you really okay? You've been spacing out a lot this practice, moreso than last week.” Yaku peered up, eyebrows furrowed with concern. Kuroo’s gaze met Yaku’s this time, his hands shoved loosely into his jacket pockets and clenching ever so often, betraying the rest of his relaxed demeanor. Yaku was frowning slightly, almost a pout, and his round, brown eyes were crinkled in worry looking up at him. Kuroo struggled to avoid staring at his mouth. He wondered if this is what it felt like right before the boy kissed the crying girl in romance movies. Probably not. It was still nerve-wracking. Yaku twirled his water bottle in impatience. Twirled it again.

Kuroo broke eye contact first, ruffling the back of head with a hand and sighing. Yaku smiled to himself in victory as Kuroo scans the team again. Lev and Yamamoto were bickering once more over the title of ace as they wiped down the floors across from the two third-years.

“If I tell you tomorrow, will you with train Lev over the week?” Kuroo called out loud enough for the two spikers to hear. Lev slowed his mopping in worry.

Kuroo peeked a glance at Yaku, dropping his hand down, the nervous smile finally starting to broaden to his trademark smirk. Yaku rolled his eyes. 

“I guess I can sacrifice my time for the sake of knowing.”

“Yaku-saaan!” 

\---

Kuroo didn't tell Yaku the next day, but he did end up daydream about Yaku making the same face from last practice while sitting on his lap. He almost fell out of his seat when called on during homeroom, causing Yaku to snort loudly from his seat behind him, and Kuroo’s practice team lost to Yaku’s with a five point gap in both games. 

\---

“You ought to say something, I told you before he's not completely dense about these things."

“What do I say, ‘Listen, Yaku, your face is so beautiful I forget we're playing volleyball and the ball has to hit me in the face just to remember?’”

“...Well, maybe not that, but something.”

\---

Kenma almost left Kuroo on the train the day after that when he ended up staring out the window for too long. They gave him a look of sympathy only once Kuroo’s gym bag got caught on the closing doors as he rushed out.

\---

On the fourth day, Yaku cornered Kuroo after night practice.

“Tell me what's going on.” Yaku had let Kuroo off for most of the week, he knew it something serious if his captain, his friend was avoiding it so much. He needed to know what was worrying Kuroo about him so much. Kuroo’s weird fixation had started to get on Yaku’s nerves, not to mention Lev’s practices were grueling for him as well. He had left to change earlier, freeing an all-too relieved Lev, just so he could catch Kuroo leaving the gym.

“Oh Yaku, did Lev leave recieving practice early? I thought you were going to have hi-” Yaku grabbed at Kuroo’s bangs, tugging him down as he yelped. Their gazes locked, frustration and moderate pain watching each other.

“Tetsurou, I can fight you and will win.” 

A short barking laugh. “I know that.” Kuroo at least had the decency to look frazzled now, embarrassed smile and furrowed brows, no longer looking at Yaku over the distance of the court but directly at him. His words were softly mumbled.

Yaku let go of Kuroo’s bangs. The other straightening up slowly before ruffling his own hair back into its natural mess and looking away. It was adorable in the same way a cat would pretend it didn't fall off a shelf in a mess. Yaku pushed down a smile and the urge to comb through Kuroo’s hair, puffing his cheeks and exhaling instead.

“If you're worried about me hurting myself in practice, you don't have to. You know I'm not impulsive like that.” Kuroo’s head turned abruptly to face Yaku, a wry smile spreading across his face. 

“Is that what you think this is?”

Yaku frowned, peeved at Kuroo's almost amused response, “What else am I supposed to think? All you do is watch me day in day out. Honestly, it has to be something tha-” He paused at the sound of laughter. “Kuroo?” 

Kuroo had propped an arm against the gym doors, laughing into the other as he curled over himself.

“You thought, I was staring- you thought I was staring because, because of injuries?”

Yaku bristled and looked down at his gym bag on the floor. “What was I supposed to think, you only really do that when someone is straining themselves, and it's not like you're interested in gu-”

“When did I say I wasn't?” 

“-ys I mean I know with Kenma’s situation you're used to more alternative things lik- huh?” Yaku looked up, eyes widening. Kuroo was smiling now, hands dropped to his sides and eyes soft.

“Morisuke.” Kuroo dropped into a deep bow, fists clenched to his side. His voice wavered just the slightest. “Will you go out with me?”

Yaku felt like his ears and cheeks were on fire. He had to answer. He had to say something. He had to breathe. He inhaled deeply, made an about-face-turn, and immediately walked away towards the school gates.

“...Yaku? Hey, Yaku, answering would be good I can't stay in this position foreve-what hey!” Kuroo stumbled after him, his longer legs getting him to Yaku in five short bursts before grabbing Yaku’s arm and spinning him around. His ears and cheeks were burning red and Kuroo wasn't doing much better. Yaku swallowed, eyes lingering on Kuroo's hand warm on his arm, warmer than the early summer air. Kuroo took a deep breath. 

“I really like you, Yaku.” Kuroo was almost pleading now. His eyes searched Yaku's face for any hint of reciprocity, any hint of refusal. His grip stayed tight. Yaku refused to look up, biting his lip. He exhaled loudly, shoulders dropping their tenseness. He pulled Kuroo down again, slowly by the front of his collar this time, eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss

Kuroo’s first thought kissing Yaku was that his neck was going to get much more of a workout than expected. Yaku was holding him down by collar, eyes shut tight, cheeks and ears rosy pink under the florescent lights by the school gates. It was an adorable sight.

Kuroo tucked a hand under Yaku’s jaw, thumbing his cheek gently as he tipped his head another angle, deepening the kiss. He revelled in the feeling of his calloused fingers against the soft skin under Yaku’s rounder cheekbones, Yaku's shaky breaths brushing against his cheek. A curling warmth spread around Kuroo's body all the way to his fingers and toes, and he noticed he was still hovering his hand which had flown up in surprise by Yaku’s shoulder. He finally slipped it lower, resting it on the other’s waist.

Yaku gave a hum of satisfaction, pulling at Kuroo’s bottom lip with own, tongue pressing against his lips and into his mouth. Yaku’s own hands had been shy at first as they crept up around Kuroo’s neck, hesitant, but quickly found their way, one settling to comb through the back of his hair, the other firmly pulling him down further by his neck.

The strain wasn't exactly the best experience for Kuroo, bending down by his neck and torso to meet Yaku’s lips was more than a little uncomfortable, but the toe-curling heat of Yaku's lips on his and Yaku's tongue dragging against his own was too satisfying to part from at the moment, and from his half-lidded vision it didn't seem like Yaku wanted to either. Using the hand on his cheek, Kuroo tilted Yaku’s face up in an attempt to stop himself from craning too much. The tenseness eased up almost immediately. Kuroo pulled Yaku closer by his waist, hand slipping to rub circles on the small of his back.

Yaku made a soft noise in reply and Kuroo's head felt like it was spinning. Though that could be from the fact that he had been having trouble multitasking, breathing while Kissing-and-Being-Overwhelmed-by-Yaku's-Everything-Constantly was taking a lot of effort. The kiss was near dizzying. He felt Yaku tugged tightly at his hair, and he to let out a muffled groan, unintentional and much louder than he expected, biting down on Yaku’s lip as he pulled away. Yaku's grip on him tightened on reflex, sighing almost sadly at breaking away from the kiss.

Yaku's lips were bruised red, the boy breathing heavily as well that they had parted, smiling brightly. A tiny part of Kuroo's head that wasn't stunned by Yaku's image felt a rush of relief over not being the only one to have to stop to literally catch his breath. He inhaled and sighed deeply. And then did so two more times. He wanted to kiss him again.

Kuroo made the quickest decision of his life and pressed another kiss, small and firm on Yaku's upper lip. Yaku responded happily, eyes closing once more, pushing upwards with the heels of his feet just lifting off the ground. Yaku tiptoeing for people was such a rarity, Kuroo's mind flashed back to when Lev and Kenma had fallen over attempting to pull a cat out of a tree and Yaku complained about Lev having leaves stuck on his back, but refused to help brush them off until the tall spiker leaned down for him. Kuroo's heart soared at the gesture as they broke apart once more. He nuzzled the top of Yaku's hair before leaning back to look at him.

“Hey.”

Yaku’s eyes fluttered open. He licked his lips unthinkingly, fingers still carding through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo leaned into the hand, letting out a soft hum of satisfaction. Yaku made a note of the reaction before speaking.

“Gym.”

“In a rush to get indoors?” Kuroo teased. Yaku flushed at the insinuation, pulling away slightly to punch Kuroo in the chest.

"No, genius. You left the gym doors unlocked.” Kuroo blinked blankly at the unimpressed boy in front of him, processing the information.

“Oh.” Yaku rolled his eyes, smiling at Kuroo's sudden loss of memory over the gym, knowing he was the cause. His fingers still felt warm and tingling.

“Yeah, oh.”

"...Come with me?” Kuroo's embarrassed smile quirked up into a grin. Yaku sighed again, but smiled all the same.

"Only if you walk me home."

"And I thought you didn't have a romantic bone in your body." Yaku pinched him lightly on the neck with the hand that was still caught up in his unruly hair, Kuroo yelping.

"I don't, romance is ridiculous. And so are you."

Kuroo laughed and kissed Yaku again, sweetly and quickly on the lips. He made a surprised noise against Kuroo's mouth, but his lips curved upwards regardless. Kuroo slipped a hand into Yaku's free one, lacing their fingers before tugging him back towards the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year I made them kiss

**Author's Note:**

> screams about this ridiculous babyfic i hope you enjoyed it soliari! kuroyaku is such a nice ship and i wanted to write some good nice content. happy holidays, everyone!!


End file.
